


Монстры в листве

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, психиатрическая клиника, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: От депрессии есть лечение.





	Монстры в листве

**Author's Note:**

> На ключ "свидание в психбольнице".  
Работа написана для флафф недельки на тему "Попытки уединиться"

На стене пляшут тени веток деревьев, покачиваемые ветром. Цукишима смотрит на них, вспоминая, как в детстве видел в тенях притаившихся монстров, и лишь в свете фар от проезжавших мимо машин монстры оказывались простыми листьями. В детстве. Тогда все было проще. Ему хочется обратно в наполненные солнцем будни, где самой страшной трагедией казалась потеря любимой коллекционной фигурки динозавра. Цукишима до сих по ней скучает. А еще ему плевать.

Он прикрывает глаза не в силах больше бороться с сонливостью, когда дверь в его палату тихо приоткрывается и кто-то неслышной тенью проскальзывает внутрь.

― Кей, ― зовет знакомый голос, но сонливость от таблеток сильнее, так что он просто мычит в ответ.

― Уже спишь, Кей?

Куроо подкрадывается ближе и опускается на колени перед кроватью.

― Я пришел пожелать тебе спокойной ночи.

Цукишима лениво приоткрывает глаза и смотрит на лицо Куроо вблизи от своего. Тот ставит локти на кровать у изголовья и кладет сверху подбородок. Растрепанные волосы, хитрая улыбка. Он очень привлекательный, и Цукишиме хочется к нему прикоснуться.

― Я уже под таблетками, ты опоздал, ― бормочет он.

― Тогда я буду целовать тебя пока засыпаешь, ― обещает Куроо, патологический лжец с синдромом Мюнхгаузена.

Цукишима улыбается, прикрыв глаза, и правда чувствует прикосновение к губам. Безмерно нежное и аккуратное.

И еще прикосновения, ко лбу, щекам, шее, запястьям, кончикам пальцев. В них легко утонуть. Цукишиму затягивает в сон, пока Куроо продолжает его целовать. Может и Куроо сам лишь сон.

Цукишима просыпается утром от прохлады, но глаза открывает только на возмущения Куроо во время визита дежурной медсестры. Это все же был не сон.

― Мне разрешил доктор Накамура, ― негодует тот, выходя под сопровождение пары работников, а в дверях оборачивается и грозит медсестре: ― И он об этом узнает, вас всех ждет разбирательство!

Медсестра хмурит брови и кивает ему:

― Да-да, Куроо-сан, мы знаем, а теперь идите, или пропустите завтрак.

Куроо уводят за плечо, но он успевает обернуться и уже радостно, ни следа напускного негодования, улыбается Цукишиме.

― Доброе утро, Кей!

Цукишима обнаруживает свое одеяло на полу. Куроо украл его и спал здесь всю ночь.

― Как себя чувствуете? ― спрашивает сестра, поправляя подушки, и Цукишима усаживается и благодарно кивает.

― Хорошо, спасибо.

― После завтрака вам нужно побеседовать с доктором Накамурой о возможной выписке, ― перед ним ставят поднос на небольшой столик.

― Понятно.

Слишком много почестей. Родители платят за повышенный комфорт, личную палату и больше внимания со стороны врачей. Но лучше бы ничего этого не было.

Цукишима отгоняет мысли прочь, твердя себе, что они ― всего лишь симптомы депрессии. С ними бороться проще после завтрака и утренних таблеток.

«Ты лишь пополнишь статистику», ― говорит отец. ― «Ты же не хочешь быть просто очередной цифрой в ежегодном отчете по самоубийствам?»

«Корни ваших проблем в семье», ― говорит Накамура. ― «Я помогу вам справиться с этим, и я рад, что вы согласились на лечение».

«Я отведу тебя к своему мастеру», ― говорит Куроо. «Он сделает тебе самые крутые татуировки, никто не заметит шрамов».

Цукишима верит только Куроо. Патологическому лжецу с синдромом Мюнхгаузена.

Он внимательно слушает Накамуру, отвечает на вопросы и даже улыбается, хоть нисколько не верит в его намерения. С Цукишимой возятся, потому что клинике хорошо платят его родители. Коррумпированный толстяк в кресле напротив доверия не вызывает. А вот таблетки ― да. Без них Цукишима не справится.

Когда он выходит от Накамуры, под кабинетом уже сидит Куроо ― весь комок раздражения.

― Я все ему расскажу, об обращении, об… Кей, ― Куроо улыбается, поднимаясь на ноги, едва медсестра на посту отворачивается.

― Доктор Накамура сказал пока к нему не заходить, ― врет Цукишима нарочито громко, чтобы постовая слышала.

― Ничего, я подожду, ― так же громко говорит Куроо.

А уходят они незаметно, бесшумно ступая по вымытому полу белыми эспадрильями, Цукишима позволяет прижать себя к двери в палату и целует Куроо. В тот же миг пропадает палата, исчезают проблемы и реальность меняется на солнечную, как в детстве, беззаботную и невероятно прекрасную.

«Когда мы выйдем отсюда, то уже всегда будем вместе», ― обещает Куроо, патологический лжец с синдромом Мюнхгаузена.

Цукишима верит ему.

Он верит Куроо, когда палата меняется на тесную съемную квартирку и не сообщает семье новый адрес.

Он верит Куроо, когда сидит напротив татуировщицы, пока она рассказывает ему о готовом эскизе.

Он верит Куроо, когда тот обнимает его, лежа на кровати, и клянется его отцу по телефону, что не знает, где Цукишима.

Он продолжает верить спустя год, пока они лениво лежат под кондиционером в свой выходной, а за окном стоит звенящая цикадами жара.

И спустя еще пять лет, когда они в очередной раз ссорятся из-за цвета обоев в спальне их новой квартиры.

Цукишима верит и улыбается, разглядывая переплетенные ветвями запястья. Ветвями, в тенях которых обычно прячутся монстры. Вот только монстров больше никто не увидит ― свет случайной встречной машины превратил их в листву, а ветер развеял навсегда.


End file.
